Ben Hitman
Benjiam Brett "Ben" Hartford (born July 2,1975)is a Canadian CAW wrestler who is currently signed to Global CAW Wrestling and American Wrestling Federation. Ben is a former World Heavyweight Champion in GCW,AWF,and PCCW. Childhood Ben was born in Calgary,Canada on the subway station.He has an older brother named Craig, a former caw wrestler, and had a mom and dad.Ben was not the best child in the world.He has been in vandalizing stuff since he was 6. He was a B-C student in Elementary and Middle School. He has got alot detentions in Middle School but in the end of his 7th grade year after 3 suspensions that year he got expelled and the family had to move to a different school in Calgary.His Dad was a electrician but had a alcohol problem and ended up dying when Ben was 14. His Mom was an abusive mother and heavy cigarette smoker.When Ben was 14 a little after his dad died he was getting worst to the point where him and his friend joined a gang in which the other members were 17 years old.This gang vandalized schools and houses,aswell as attacked people.Ben had a fight with his mom when he was 16 and he hit her with a lamp and knocked her out.His Older brother Craig saw this and fought Ben until he ran off.His mom kicked him out of the house and Ben then quit school and continued his gang like activities. Prison When Ben was 17 an ex-memeber and current caw superstar Ben Giganta just left the group but the leader sent the group to kill Giganta's mother,father,wife,and 2 year old son and succeded.Ben only attacked but didn't kill anyone so he was sent to two years of prison for all of his past crimes and when he got out he had to change his life around. 'Getting back on Track ' After being released from prison he met a girl named Sarah,she was 18 and he was 19 going on 20. They fell inlove but Ben also told her about his past and she checked him into a 14 week rehab facility. Ben was getting matured and was getting life back on track and 6 months after rehab he proposed to Sarah and they married 4 months later.Ben started training to be a wrestler at after rehab. In 1997 he and wife were confirmed to have a baby.And on November 4th,1997, Bret Hartford was born. 'CAW Wrestling Carreer' 'CWF' He started his carrer in the indies in Canada where he became a 4-time CWF(Canadian Wrestling Federation) world heavyweight champion but in 2002 he was offerd an AWF contract,he signed and was set to debut in mid-2003 'American Wrestling Federation ' 'US Champion(2003-2007)' Ben debuted in mid 2003 picking up big victories and quickly became the US Champion on smackdown in 2003 defeating Robert.He would have a feud with AWF Legend Rey Heartattack for the belt in which at Glory Days in 2004 Hitman defeated Heartattack in a Loser Retires match.By that time he was a 2 time US Champion.He then lost the title to Tank.He then was gone from AWF for 6 months due to a leg injury.He returned in late 2004 wanting his title back.At Royal Rumble 2005 he won his 3rd US title defeating Tank and he kept the title until November later that year losing the title to Kevin.He defeated Kevin at No Way Out 2006 but Kevin regained the title at Glory Days in 2006 when Zachary of DX and Robert(DX feuded with Robert for a long while and then Robert turned heel and joined DX) Hitman would continue his feud with DX up until CyberSlam when Hitman won back the title.He was now a 5-time us champion and was drafted to Raw in 2007. 'Drafted to RAW and Going up the ranks(2007-2010)' so he had to give up the US Title but was rewarded with a Mid-Internation Championship match the next week.He won and defeated Shawn and kept that title until AWF Survivor Series when X-tyler won the title.Hitman won it back at a RAW in Jan 2008.Hitman then won the Royal Rumble and earned a shot at Hulk Skywalker's AWF championship.Hitman lost the Mid-International Championship at No Way Out to Scott Hayvier.Hitman lost at GloryDays to Skywalker but at Backlash regained the Mid-International Championship and kept it untill CyberSlam but won it back on the next night but lost it 5 weeks later. At the begining of Season 2 Hitman and Jack Williams feuded with the nWo (Skywalker,Naziel,Hayvier,Spiderman) but Naziel and Hayvier got in trouble backstage durning feud,leading to release and Skywalker returning to orginal gimmick.Hitman then had an AWF Championship against Evan Rockville at Night of Champions 2010 but lost.and didn't do much the rest of the year. 'The Era of Hitman begins(2011-)' When AWF Returned Hitman won the 2010 Royal Rumble Match.He then feuded with AWF Champion Evan Rockville and AWF World Heavyweight Champion Tatto Taker in which at Day 1 of Glory Days 2010 Taker defeated Rockville to fight Hitman on Day 2 to crown an undisputed AWF Champion, in which Hitman won his first AWF Championship.Evan Rockville attacked Hitman at the end of his match in a rage of jealousy.Hitman went on to defeated Rockville via Sharpshooter at AWF Carnage 2011 to retain his championship.Danny Hardy sends a messgage by attacking Hitman.Hardy failed to defeat Hitman at King of the Ring.Hitman defended his title against Hardy,Taker,and Shawn and came out with the victory.Evan Rockville,who won the King of the Ring,attack Hitman sending a message that their match at CyberSlam will be a TLC match.Rockville cut a promo on and Episode of Uprising announcing he adopted Hitmans son Brett.He then 2 weeks later kissed Hitman's wife and made Ben accidently kick his wife in the back of her head. Rockville defeated Hitman at CyberSlam 2011.Hitman then tried to win the Royal Rumble but failed.Hitman revealed he was going to court with Rockville over the custody of his son. Hitman then had enough of court and decided to take it to the ring. Ben Hitman defeated Evan Rockville at Glory Days 2 in a Hell in a Cell match and won the custody of son back.Ben then announced he was taking a break from AWF for a few months on AWF Uprising Episode 30 CAW All Stars and other leagues Caw All Stars-Ben Hitman represnted AWF in Caw All Stars against Ben Giganta in a clasic battle in which a so much was involved in their past that would later be revealed.Sadly the match ended in a double countout but the feud would continue. It was announced at CAS 2 the CAS tag team titles would debut in amtch between Ben Giganta and his step brother Danny Hardy against Ben Hitman and a partner of his choice. Hitman announced it was a former AWF champion.Gignata came to Dungeon demanding to know who Hitman's partner was and it was revealed as Jack Williams.The teams battled at the leader of Hitman and Giganta's gang cost Giganta the match,the leader of the gang died 6 weeks after CAS 2 before Giganta could get revenge.Hitman and Williams won the CAS Tag Team Titles.It has been announced Ben Hitman will fight Shawn O' Connor in a Hair vs Hair match at CAS 3. DIW- Hitman was Quick Silver's Supreise opponet on DIW Dungeon(s2) ep.1, he feuded with silver for the next few months.He lost a match to Silver forcing him to wear a chicken suit, he ditched the suit when DIW moved to SVR 2011.Hitman turned heel by joining World Elite, a group stating they were being held down becuae they weren't Americans.Hitman and SOS won the DIW tag titles up until Brawlmania to Team FOW. Hitman turned on SOS after their tag match,he destroyed SOS backstage,thus turning SOS face.Ben Hitman then decided to part ways with DIW but on good terms. GCW-Team Canada tried to recruit Ben Hitman to the goup but when Hitman declined he became their biggest enemy.Hitman has been screwed over in matches by Team Canada's Leader and Smack-it-down GM Shawn O' Connor.Team Canada and the O'Connor Family has been attacking Hitman for months,but SOC won't accept Hitman's challange to a match. NJCW/WCCW-Ben Hitman joined NJCW and is very succsesful there.He has had classics with NJCW stars and victories over big stars including former ICWGP Champion Mason Kronik.Hitman joined WCCW when it returned. WCL-Hitman resumed his life long feud with Ben Giganta with a series of torture.They each blew each other's cars up and anything else you can thing of.The feud ended after WCL became KWI and Ben Hitman was cut so new stars could come to KWI. PCCW-Hitman won the RCW title in one of his first nights at a house show but lost the title shortly after to Mistik and they feuded for the strap for a while until RCW changed it's name to PCCW. Hitman competed in a chamer to try to win the world title (mistik was stipped due to injury) but lost.He is now a heel in PCCW in sights for the PCCW Championship. CCWO-Hitman was announced as one of the roster members when it was showing signs of a return.He is the current CCWO Cruiserweight Champion Personal LifeEdit ben is married to his wife Sarah and has 3 childern, his son Brett (14) and a daughter Brittany (12) and Ben Calgary Hartford(1)